megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Pegasolta Eclair
|hp = 64 |at = 3 (contact) 3 (contact, charging electricity) 3 (Thunder Gullotine) Thunder Ceptor: 4 (electric spears) 4 (lightning bolt) 3 (Lighting Assault) 3+2 (V Gallop, grab and release) 5 (Thunder Blast) |ex skill = Thunder Stab |weak=Ice |stage=Hanging Gardens |voiceactorjap=Shigeru Shibuya |appearances=Mega Man Zero 4 Mega Man ZX (hidden) |sprite= }} is one of the Einherjar Eight Warriors in Mega Man Zero 4, a Mutos Reploid based on Pegasus, a flying horse from Greek mythology. He uses electric attacks, is a narcissist at heart, and looks down on anything he considers to be ugly, which usually includes everything else. In Mega Man Zero 4, Pegasolta is first shown alongside the other Einherjar berating Popla Cocapetri for not being back on time. He also expresses disgust on Craft's orders to leave Zero, and for humans fleeing Neo Arcadia, when they should be grateful for Dr. Weil's rule. He occupies the Hanging Gardens, a flying fortress equipped with generators used to create acid rain and powerful lighting storms in an attempt to destroy the environment of Area Zero. He appears again in Ragnarok along with the other Einherjar to prevent Zero from reaching Weil. The strong wind that was an obstacle throughout the Hanging Gardens mission will also be in effect during his battle there. Pegasolta reappears as an optional boss in Area N of Mega Man ZX. The player must have the Mega Man Zero 4 cartridge inserted into the Nintendo DS's Game Boy Advance slot for the battle to take place. Data *'EX Skill:' Thunder Blast (サンダーブラスト) *'Mission:' Stop the acid rain *'Zero's EX Skill:' Thunder Stab ''Mega Man Zero Official Complete Works'' bio Formerly a Reploid charged with the maintenance of a large, airborne weather control station, he was redesigned for combat when Weil seized control of Neo Arcadia and transferred to a combat squad - an assignment he had long desired. Thanks to his ability to fly, he is very agile, which he combines with the lightning lances on both of his arms when fighting. With a suave and confident personality, he likes beautiful things and high places. Pegasolta Eclair's wings are mobile, and can be used to fly. Attacks *'Lightning Assault' - Moves in a zigzag pattern trying to stab Zero with his swords. *'Thunder Ceptor' - Launches two electric spears at Zero; if both of them land on solid ground, a bolt of lightning appears between the two and causes damage. *'V Gallop' - Swoops down, trying to kick Zero aside. This can push Zero off the platforms and into the bottomless pit below. However, with timing, the player can Wall Kick off one of the platforms to avoid falling. *'Thunder Guillotine' -Emits two long lines of electricity, one horizontal and one diagonally, while floating down towards the ground. The only way to avoid damage is a well-timed dash on the central (lower) platform. *'EX Skill: Thunder Blast' -Charges at Zero like a comet. Gallery boss-z4-eclair.jpg|Pegasolta's early concept art. Videos File:ロックマンゼロ４ (Rockman Zero 4) - ペガソルタ・エクレール (Pegasolta Eclair)| File:Mega Man ZX - Hard Mode - 24 - Pegasolta Eclair - No Damage| Triva *Pegasolta Eclair may be based on Spiral Pegasus from Mega Man X5. Both are pegasus-like Reploids fought in the skies during their battles against Zero, all the while the games themselves deal with a life-threatening scenario of a Space Colony/Orbital Satellite drop upon the Earth (Eurasia and Ragnarok respectively). Pegasolta even notes during his rematch against Zero that Ragnarok falling is like the Maverick Wars all over again. Category:Mutos Reploids Category:Mega Man Zero 4 bosses Category:Mega Man ZX bosses Category:Einherjar Eight Warriors Category:Elec bosses Category:Male Reploids Category:Mythological design